A to Z off Romances
by MeggieMoogieMoo
Summary: A-Z Of Lily and James. From throwing frogspawn to naming Harry, they did it together.
1. A is for Always

**I'm obviously not J. ;)**

**A is for Always. James & Lily, 6****th**** year.**

'This sucks'. Yep, Lily Evans was always optimistic at the beginning of term. She ran her fingers over the sharp edges of her badge.

'Come on Lils. It's not that bad. You don't know who head boy is yet.' Lily raised her eyebrows and handed Hazel the letter.

_Dear Miss Evan,_

_Term starts September 1st. hoping to see you their, your book list is included and we suggest you read up on Quidditch._

_Over the years we have noticed the way you act around others. This, and many other things, has chosen you for the Head Girl. We hope you will take the responsibility and meet James Potter, Head Boy in the prefect carriage on Hogwarts Express._

_Kindest Regards, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

'Oh My God!' Hazel burst out laughing; Lily couldn't help but crack a smile at her cousin's laughter. Hazel and Lily were as close as cousins could get. Hazel was almost a year older than Lily, short by 21 days. Hazel being in September and Lily in the following August.

'Okay, maybe you do know who the Head Boy is. Now I've finished at Hogwarts and go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, I won't be able to see my dearest Lily with her best friend James Potter!' Lily stared daggers.

'New subject?' Hazel quickly added. 'Oh! You're birthday! Lickle Lillikins is finally going to be off age! Four days until the twenty-sixth.

A big whoosh behind them introduced Remus Lupin. Hazel's boyfriend of nine months.

'And then, Little Lillers won't need her two best friends...' He gestured to him and Hazel 'to use magic to help you'.

'Thanks. I feel really special'

'Anytime Lils. Anyway, what are you doing here?' Lily froze halfway through poring coffee. 'Family.' Hazel whispered into Remus' ear. Lily unfroze.

'I moved in Rem. Until Aunt Leslie comes back.'

'Lucky Me' Hazel said sarcastically. Lily through a pillow at her, while passing the drinks.

'I have your CD upstairs' Hazel jumped off Remus' knee and ran upstairs.

'How's life Lils?' Lily sat down. Remus thought she looked like she was about five years older than what she really was.

'Alright, I guess. Mum's in Hospital but they say she'll get better. Tuny hates me. But nothing new there. You?' Remus shrugged.

'Meh. Just normal I guess, I came over to see Hazel.' Lily smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry' Remus laughed.

'It's nothing. Congrats on making Head Girl though.' Lily looked up confused.

"How did you know that?'

Remus smirked,

'I'm at James' house. He was oh so thrilled he would share living quarters and a job with his wonderful Lily Evans. He actually took us out to celebrate.' Damn, Lily forgot about the living arrangement. She would own a whole wing to share with James.

'How come I wasn't invited out?' Lily teased.

'Not sure myself. You'll come over at some point won't you?' Lily grinned.

'Of course. ' She sighed, 'I'm going home tomorrow.'

'You will be alright, won't you?'

'I hope so' Lily whispered.

Remus Lupin to Lily Evans.

Hey Lily,

Alright? How are things? Your still coming over for your birthday aren't you? We have everything planned.

Remus. X

James Potter to Lily Evans.

Why hello my Lily Petal 3

Having a good holiday. I'm doing well, although it would be better if you were here. Oh Well. I'm coming to Remus' for your birthday. Congrats on making Head Girl, looking forward to living with the coolest guy at Hogwarts.

Deciding on your birthday present, thinking hard,

James Potter xoxoxoxox

Lily Evans to James Potter.

Potter,

I'm not 'your' Lily Petal,

I'm fine thanks,

I didn't know I was living with Remus,

Oh the Joys of birthdays,

Please don't get my anything.

Yours, Lily Evans.

Lily Evans to Remus Lupin

Hey Rem,

Good, I guess. Yes to all your questions, but I can't be bothered write to you and Potter (Why did you ask him to your house while I'm there?) so give me a ring when you get this.

Lily xox

The phone rang. 'I'll get it!' Lily waited for her sister to shout up who it was. 'Freak! It's another weirdo for you. Rem-os of something.' Lily went down to get the phone. She took it from Petunia's firm grip.

'Why'd you give him are number?'

'He's my friend. You give your friends our number' Lily reasoned.

'My friends aren't Freaks!' She slapped Lily round the face and walked out.

'Hey Rem.'

'Lily! You said you were alright?'

'I am'

'Lily! I heard her verbally abuse you and then Bitch-slap you!'

'You can't hear her Bitch-slap me!'

'So you admit she did?'

'Well yeah. It's fine though. The other bruises are going down. You can only see the green one n my cheek.'

'Right! I'm coming to get you.'

'No! Pease don't. I'm fine. I'll deal with it!'

'Lily, she's going to kill you.'

'She won't go that far! Just promise you won't come and get me?'

'No. Why do you want to stay there anyway?'

'I don't know. I just do'

'Okay. I promise I won't come and get you.'

'Thanks Rem, but I got to go. Bye.'

'Bye Lils'

The phone went dead. 'James?' A boy with messy black hair came down the stairs. 'Who was that?'

'I was talking to Lily'

'Lily Evans?' James looked up hopefully.

'Yeah. And she needs your help.'

Tap Tap Tap

It was dark when Lily heard the tapping on her window. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Tap Tap Tap

Lily tried to ignore the continuous tapping in her heard.

Tap Tap Tap

Lily sat up, considering getting some useless muggle medicine. Suddenly she heard a smash. A stone had been thrown through her window. Her sister was not going to be happy. Quickly she swung her legs out of bed and ran to the window.

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Lily sighed.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

James grinned and pushed his coal black hair over his eyes.

"I have come to save thy fair Lady Lily!" James had obviously been told by Remus. Boy, was that boy in trouble.

"And take me where? The Capulet household, my handsome lover?" She said sarcastically. His smile faltered.

"Remus said you were in trouble..." Lily was right. "and needed help. You told him he couldn't help you, but you didn't say I couldn't." Lily opened her mouth to speak but James carried on, "You need to come back with me!" He finally looked back up at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No I don't James"

"Yes you do Lils"

"Don't call me Lils. No I don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't" Lily turned away, leaning against her window sill, facing the door.

"You do" His voice seemed closer.

"No! I dooooooooooooooooon't" James had flown up on his broom and pulled her out the window onto it. Lily grabbed onto his chest, gripping tightly onto his shirt.

"Never thought you would hold me this tightly on your own accord" Lily hit him. "Well, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Lily quickly levitated all her magic stuff onto the end off his broom.

"Just go." They flew in silence. Lily had never liked flying. But seeing things from this height was pretty amazing. When Lily had calmed down James started murmuring.

"James! That's really annoying. Just say it!"

"Look, Lily. I know we haven't been great friends for ever. I know I annoy you, I know you hate our pranks, I ask you out all the time, I piss off your friends and you think I'm an obnoxious Prat!" Lily nodded and giggled. James quickly did a loop-de-loop. "That's for laughing. Anyway, the point is that I really like you. I'm sorry that I annoy you. I just want you to know that I love you and I'll be here ALWAYS! I promise that through everything I will ALWAYS be here. I promise ALWAYS." Lily smiled and gave him a hug from behind. She felt him stiffen.

"I haven't ALWAYS thought you're we're a prat, and actually I love you pranks. They brighten up my day and I've never agreed to going out with you because I thought you would eventually dump me and then I wouldn't get to see you every day." James turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll never dump you, I promise. Lily, you'll be mine always?" Lily nodded.

"Always"


	2. B is for Black Roses

B is for Black Roses,  
James & Lily, Summer

Today was the day. Today was James and Lily's 1-year anniversary, and James was going to find the perfect way to tell Lily he loved her.

7.30,  
'Morning babe' he practiced in his head. 'I thought you'd like some breakfast'.  
The toast was cooking, the eggs were frying, and the bacon was grilling. It was perfect, and done the muggle way.  
That meant NO magic! To tell the truth, James was rather proud off his work. It meant that when his red headed beauty came down she would hopefully remember.  
'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeeeep!' the oven ordered him.  
Now was when James's childish imagination came in handy. He placed the beans carefully, the bacon made a lovely border around those special words, and he realized he had missed out an eggy 'E'.  
He heard the feet running down the stairs and quickly placed the blue orange juice by the place mat.  
Lily ran in already dressed and started to rummage through the cupboards.  
'Morni-' James was cut off,  
'Where are the cereal bars?'  
'Umm…. I don't know. But anyway, I made breakfast!'  
'Arrwww… That's really sweet' She turned to look at him.  
'But, I have to go to work'  
James pouted,  
'but it's summer! Can't you be half an hour late for your summer job? I'm sure Olivander will understand!'  
Lily had taken up a job helping Andy Olivander, who was now managing his father's wand shop.  
'Andy needs me there, not eating breakfast with my soul mate! I really need to go.'  
Lily kissed him on the cheek while taking a bite of his toast before running out the door.  
James sighed and walked out, leaving  
"I LOVE YOU!'  
Written in breakfast foods on the table.

9.30

Lily pushed her hair out of the way as she rushed into the shop.  
'Andy! Andy?'  
Andy's head popped out from the stack of wands.  
'Oh, there you are. Sorry I'm late.' She smiled apologetically.  
'Don't worry. Have you got the book I asked for?'  
'Yeah'  
Lily pulled out the book. It was muggle dictionary, She didn't know why Andy wanted it but she had got it for him anyway.  
Handing him the book she walked into the office to sort out the paperwork.  
Moving to the spindly chair behind the desk, Andy settled down to read his dictionary.  
Every muggle house he had been to have a dictionary, he wanted to see what the big deal was.  
As he opened it a note feel out.  
Page 45, Line 15. Jx  
Curious he turned to page 45. He knew the note was meant for Lily, but he didn't like James Potter, and James Potter didn't like him.  
He found the write page and scanned down to the 15th line.

**I** Love **YOU**  
Spelled [luhv]  
Noun, verb, loved, lov·ing.  
–Noun  
A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

Jealous, he threw the note away, deciding not to tell Lily.

11.00  
'Thank You Lils' the little girl picked up her new wand.  
'I can't wait to tell Dad. Oak, Dragon Heart String, 13 ½ in. Bendy, good for transfiguration!'  
Lily laughed at Amber's excited face, wondering whether she had looked like that when she got her wand. Probably something like that.  
'I'm sure he will. Looking forward to being taught by your dad?'  
Amber pulled a face, and Lily chuckled at her.  
'I have to go know. Dad's meeting me up at Florish and Blots, do you want to come?'  
Quickly Lily considered it.  
'Okay, I'll walk you up on the way to the leaky cauldron'  
Lily and Amber walked, talking about Hogwarts.  
'I'm slightly worried about the passwords. I'm never going to remember them.'  
Like Father, like Daughter, Amber was very forgetful.  
'I'm sure you'll be fine. If you ever need help, you can ask any of us.'  
'Who's us?'  
'Well, People, Alice, Hay, my friends..'  
'Can I ask your boyfriend?'  
Lily's head whipped round.  
'What do you know about my boyfriend?'  
'Only that he's a Potter, he's gorgeous and I can't believe your going out with him!'  
Lily laughed at the twelve year old girl calling her boyfriend gorgeous.  
'Yeap, that's him! And he's ALL mine! So you can't go calling him gorgeous.'  
Handing her a tube of sugar Amber headed towards to door.  
'I also know that he gave me this for you, and your supposed to put it in tea, in round about...'  
She checked he watch,  
'5 minutes.'  
Lily waved to the girl and headed towards the pub. She could already see Alice waiting for her.  
They sat down, talking about boring things like work, and the family until their tea and coffee came from Tom.  
Forgetting about the sugar, Lily poured it in and stirred it. Before she gave the sugar the chance to form ' I 3 U'.

2.30

Andy checked his watch. Lily was running late, by around ten minutes. Moving the boxes of wands he heard the doorbell go off.

'Miss Lily?' The voice was very articulate; you could hear the 'ss' in miss.

'I'm sorry, Miss Lily isn't here.' A lady turned to face him.

She was rather odd, this lady. She was wearing muggle clothes, but very showy. Red dress, rather tight. Not that Andy was looking.

'Oh, But Mr Potter said she should be back. I can't stay long. I need to be someone else at 2.45,

When will she be back? I need to sing her a song of ever-lasting love and then run.'

Trying to keep a striate face, Andy waved her out the door and told her he'd pass on the message.

Lily came round the corner as Lady Virginia, according to her card. She gave her a funny look, but being used to funny things, she walked in.

'Sorry I'm late!'

5.30

'Finally' James had finally got a text from Lily. Hoping it would say something about his little messages from the day, he was rather disappointed when it said

'runnin late b bk soon Lx'

Lily and James were very proud that they used mobiles. Not many wizarding people do. He sighed. He pressed reply.

'NM. I love you J xx'

Sending... 'BEEP'

No signal.

He tried again.

Sending…'BEEP'

No signal.

In the end, James gave up.

6.00

'Back!'

Lily ran into the room to find James in a tux, holding a black dress.

'Are we going out?'

James nodded, handing her the dress.

'Be quick, tables booked for 6.30.'

Lily grabbed the dress sliding it on in front of James.

Waving her wand, she quickly curled her hair and did makeup.

'Let's go' She grabbed James's hand and dragged him to the car. Another Muggle contraption they used often.

Lily fiddled with the radio station, finally stopping on a song by Lady GoGa, or someone.

'Did you get my messages?' James asked, grinning widely.

Looking confused, Lily shook her head.

'None off them?' Lily could see disappointment in his eyes.

'Oh.' Was his only response.

When the got to the restaurant, they ordered immediately. They knew the menu off by heart, thanks to Hayley. She worked here in the summer.

'Okay, I think I got it.' Hayley recited it, when they both nodded she turned to leave the couple.

James ran after her.

He asked her something, she nodded grinning, and James went red.

When he sat down Lily asked what that was about?

'Oh, nothing' He looked down.

They talked about a load off crap that night. Who was dating whom at school, what jobs they wanted, they played the ABC game and even an argument about which was better. Pepperoni or Pineapple pizza.

Hayley had the deciding vote and Lily got annoyed with her because she said pepperoni.

'You're my best friend! Your supposed to side with me!'

James had laughed at that.

'But' Hayley said wisely, 'I can't say no to my one true love!'

She stood up on a chair, 'I love you Pepperoni!' She announced to the restaurant.

James laughed even harder at this, even Lily had laughed.

After Hayley had done her little act, everyone turned to hear a scream.

'How dare you?' A rather large lady hit the boy waiter round the head, with her handbag.

'I…I… My...My ap-pp-opol-gies M'am.'

Storming out off 'Florettts', the lady turned at the door,

'Writing I love you on a pizza! The nerve!' She slammed the door, just about squeezing her big bottom out the door.

Equally annoyed, James dropped his napkin and ran out as well, leaving Lily sat in a stunned silence.

'BEEP'

sorry meet me at home in 5 Jx

After showing Hay the text she walked out into the cold outside world, quickly apperating to the round by her house. She saw a rose on the floor. A reddish, pinkie one. How, she wanted to kill that flower, just because off it's colour. Because off her name, all her past boyfriends, bar James, had given her red or pink roses.

She hated the colour. Red was the colour off blood, apples (her allergy), embarrassment, and fire.

Need I go on?

So when hands hugged her waist from behind and James gave her beautiful black roses and whispered

'I've been trying to tell you all day. I love you!'

Lily knew he was a keeper.


	3. C is for Camping

**Author Notes;**

**Yes I am J.! Bow down to my glory. Note sarcasm.**

**Some of the times are wrong, but oh well.**

**I have one review, so I'm not actually sure if anyone is reading my pathetic excuse for a story. So please review ;) Thanks Megan xx**

C is for Camping. James and Lily, Easter break 5th year. Marauders and girls not there.

James was aimlessly flicking the channels when I entered the room.

'Thank you Frank, up next we have our favourit' ~Switch~

'The rainforest is an import' ~Switch~

'Come on gang! We have a mystery to solve! Scooby-Doob' ~Switch~

'James! Just pick something already!' Surely you understand my frustration.

'But, There's nothing on!'

I sighed. Sometimes there was no pleasing him.

'Come off it. You managed to persuade Dumbledore to let you have sky but then you cant chose a channel? There's over 700 of them.'

James sighed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Suddenly his eyes lit up, a sign I was slightly worried about.

'Can we go camping?' He looked innocently at Me.

I chocked on my bottled water, 'You want to what?'

'Go camping?' He said it more as a question than an answer.

'No.'

'Why not? What's wrong with camping? Or is being with me on your own? I won't do anything! I promise, I'll be good as gold. Oh No. This is my fault isn't it? You going to hate me again because I suggested it and then I'll have to wait another three years for you, Hayley, Hazel and Hest to even talk to me! And then'

During James' rant I relished in a memory from my last camping trip.

Petunia and I had gone to the lakes, they had played on the swings. That was the first time I had seen James, not that James knew it was here.

A seven year old Lily ran after her sister into the park.

'Tuny! Wait for me.'

The older sister went ahead, running easily in her cat costume. The younger of the two trailed after, tripping over the end of her fairy costume.

Finally, at the bottom of the hill, the tall girl stopped and turned around. 'Lily Harriet Evans. If you don't get here now I shall have to snore tonight.'

Lily laughed. Tumbling down to land at a heap at the feet of her amused sisters.

'Come on you freak.' She said it lightly, as if she didn't mean it. Petunia Emma Evans did not know how often she would use that term in the years to come.

They entered the tiny play ground. There were people running in after them, everyone having come from the Disco. Being the only girls, Tuny and Lils waited until everyone had chosen something before they made their way to the swings.

Even at the age of nine the older of the Evans sisters was a nosy people watcher.

'Look Lils, that boy over there. He's wearing a vampire costume! Vampire's don't exist. He's just stupid! And over there, that boy. You see him? He actually does spell like ware-wolfs would.'

Lily was slightly intrigued by this boy, how apparently smelt. He had brown eyes and crow-black hair. He was over all amused at the children's antics. The apple bobbing, pumpkin carving, as if he knew something they didn't.

Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to face her and smiled. Lily smiled back uncertainly.

'I'm thirsty, I'll be back in a minute.' Lily barely noticed her sister leaving. The boy came and sat on her previously taken seat.

'I'm James. James Potter.' He held his hand out, the formality scared Lily and she didn't think she should talk to him.

'I'm Jodie, Jodie Parker.'

He grinned his maniac smile. 'We have the same initials.' His eyes flicked back to the celebrations.

'Do you believe in Halloween? And magic?' Lily was taken aback by that question.

'Do you mean fairies and unicorns and stuff?' He nodded. 'Yeah, I wish I had a pet dragon. I'd call him sparky, and I'd tickle him awake every morning and walk him like a dog.'

James laughed. 'You can't tickle a dragon silly.' He suddenly made a face at someone behind Lily. Turning, Lily saw a man with another boy. A greasy haired one, a hookish nose.

James sighed. 'I have to go.' Surprised, Lily found she didn't actually want this boy to go. But she had seen Petunia calling her from the top of the hill.

'So do I. Um... Good-Bye James.'

He stuck his hand and Lily shook it. He then gave an awkward hug before leaving Lily helpless to run and find Petunia.

I was awoken from my flash-back to find James hand in frount of her face.

'Actually, Maybe Camping not a bad idea.' James grinned his manic smile, the one I remembered. I left to go get my stuff. 'I'll see you in a minute 'Jodie'. I stopped. He had known, all along!

I was flicking though channels when Lily came in.

'Thank you Frank, up next we have our favourit' ~Switch~ Nopee

'The rainforest is an import' ~Switch~ Boring

'Come on gang! We have a mystery to solve! Scooby-Doob' ~Switch~ I'm not five.

'James! Just pick a channel already.' Lily did not understand my TV need.

I tried to smile sheepishly. 'TRIED' being the main word in that sentence.

'But there's noting on.' I promise you there wasn't.

'Come off it. You managed to persuade Dumbledore to let you have sky but then you cant chose a channel? There's over 700 of them.' Yeah! All useless!

I sighed. Trying to think of an idea. Then I had an amazing one!

Lily looked at me, as if she was preparing for me to do something stupid.

'Can we go camping?' I looked innocently at her. There's no harm in camping right?

She chocked on her bottled water, 'You want to what?'

'Go camping?' I asked it, rather than replying.

'No.'

'Why not? What's wrong with camping? Or is being with me on your own? I won't do anything! I promise, I'll be good as gold. Oh No. This is my fault isn't it? You going to hate me again because I suggested it and then I'll have to wait another three years for you, Hayley, Hazel and Hest to even talk to me! And then' She went off at this point. So I stopped my rant. Obvious;y that wasn't persuading her to take me.

Lily seemed to be having a flash-back, so I decided to as well.

It was halloween. And the newly eight year old James was running to the park, trying to hide from Snivillus. James Primary had sent the y3's to the camping pitch for the weekend. Halloween weekend, and being the odd one out he was stuck in a partner with Snivillus.

'Hayley?' A young mermaid turned to face her next-door neighbour.

'James.' She smiled, little knowing she would be attending Hogwarts with him in her later years.

Hayley was a pretty girl, his only friend, but she had other friends as well. So wouldn't partner him, but she did occasionally.

'Are you okay?' She looked concerned and James liked it.

'Yes. I'm Fine. What about you?' She laughed.

'I am perfectly lovely my dear! Anyway, do you see that girl over there?' She pointed to the swings where a fairy was talking to a cat.

James nodded.

'Go talk to her. She looks like she could use a friend.' Hayley kissed his cheek lightly before running off.

He watched the mature girl run into the arms off her friends and then they moved to the apple bobbing. He was confused at all the muggle antics. They seemed pointless.

While his head mused these thoughts, he felt the eyes on him. He turned to see the girl from earlier watching him. He smiled and she returned it. The older girl walked off.

Quickly James sat in the swing.

'I'm James. James Potter.' He held his hand out. He thought the girl looked a bit warily at him.

'I'm Jodie, Jodie Parker.'

He grinned his maniac smile, as something only he would realise came up. 'We have the same initials.' His eyes flicked back to the celebrations.

'Do you belive in Halloween? And magic?' he was obsessed with asking muggles if they did.

'Do you mean fairies and unicorns and stuff?' He nodded. 'Yeah, I wish I had a pet dragon. I'd call him sparky, and I'd tickle him awake every morning and walk him like a dog.'

James laughed. 'You can't tickle a dragon silly.' It would hurt you. This was stupid!

He saw a man behind 'Jodie's' head. With Snape, damn. He had to go get told off.

James sighed. 'I have to go.' Surprised, James found he didn't actually want to go

'So do I. Um... Good-Bye James.'

James and 'Jodie' shook hands. James had a tingling sensation up his arm, and felt the need for a hug. So he gave her an awkward one.

Luckily 'Jodie' also had to go, and James wasn't told of to badly.

James snapped out of day-dream to have to wake Lily up from her standing-slumber.

'Actually, I don't think camping is such a bad idea.' I grinned, I think a bit wildly.

Lily stood up and started to leave.

'See you in a minute 'Jodie'.'

Lily froze. I was right, Lily was Jodie, Jodie was Lily. And would you look at that! I do have some good ideas!

.org/files/productsimages/BS_ – Lily's Dress

. – Petunia's

. – James

- Hayley


	4. D is for Dance

A/N Hello! Now I know this couldn't happen because they didn't know each other. But I had a brain wave and read some fan-fics about James and Lily being best friends when they were little and decided to do one myself. I might add a bit more to this chapter but…

D is for Dance,

Lily & James.

The young Lily Evans poked her head out from between the curtains.

She scanned the audience for someone she knew.

Her parents weren't coming. Lily knew this, Petunia had asked them to come and see her school show. Petunia wasn't even in it, but Katy and Ollie Evans had to do it for their oldest daughter.

Seeing know one, Lily turned back to her dance class. For the past seven months, Lily and her class had been practising for the one night performance. One night only, and her parents hadn't come.

Lily had tried to persuade herself that she didn't mind, but she knew that she really wanted them to come and see her, so they wouldn't think she was such a failure.

Lily had been so proud that she had got into the dance class.

~FLASHBACK~

Four-year-old Lily looked around at the pretty girls in their ballet dresses, twirling around the room, their parents laughing at their daughter's antics. Lily was sat in front of James, who was doing her laces. Emily Potter sat on a chair, watching the best friends. Lily's mum didn't even know Lily could dance, let alone know that Lily was at a dance audition.

I pointy nosed women came to the door. 'Group H. Please follow me to the auditorium.'

'Your next Lils' James stated. Lily looked worriedly at him.

'What if I'm really bad? Everyone else is older than me and have done it before!'

Lily was right, all the other girls ranged from the ages 8-14.

James smirked, 'But those girl won't get in. My Lily Evans is going to thrash them! Because she is an amazing dancer and she is funny and always happy, she's clever and very pretty.'

Lily blushed and hugged him. 'Thanks Jamsie' she whispered.

The women returned ' Group J please.'

James winked at Lily as she left.

~3 days later~

'Lily!' James ran into the playground holding a letter.

'Lily!' Lily turned at his voice.

'You got in! Out of the seventy girls, your one of the four chosen ones!'

Lily rushed to James. She snatched he letter of him. Trying to read what was gobbledy gook to her.

'I told you! James smirked.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

The music turned on and the line of girls ran onto the stage, Lily near the front, being the smallest.

As the curtain came up, many girls waved to their families. Sat in the audience, cheering their talented children on. Lily wished that she had someone to wave to.

That's when she saw him,

Sat right at the front,

With his parents either side,

Wearing a blue shirt that brought out his eyes,

A programme in his hands,

A smile on his face.

It was James, of course it was. Because he was there for Lily at the beginning and the end. Just somewhere in between someone made a mistake.


	5. E is for Examples

**A/N**

**Hello everyone, a.k.a the few people who read my wafflings :D Okay then, I do drama and we just did 'Oklahoma!' and this reminded me of James and Lily. It's called 'People will say we're in love' the song and (most) characters aren't mine. Just the drabbles :D Thanks. The things in the song are the 'examples' of how they should act.**

**James Potter & Lily Evans. 5th year, Christmas holidays.****  
**  
Scene one.

Most heads in the Gryffindor common room looked up as James Potter's head came out of the portrait hole, but  
looked down when there curiosity wore off. Slowly, James made his way to Hayley, who was sat by the fire,  
doing her charms homework. He sank into the comfy armchair next to her.  
'Morning Meadows.' He said.  
'Afternoon Potter.' Hayley didn't look up. 'It's 12.45'  
Hayley dotted her last 'I'and put the quill down.  
'So Jamsie-poo. What do I owe the honour?'  
'Don't call me 'Jamsie-poo' H, and is there anything wrong with talking to my favourite girl?'  
Hayley raised her eyebrows. 'I don't see your precious Lily anywhere James. She doesn't get back for another week.'  
'Haha, very funny. Are you going to that bally thingy?'  
Hayley's eyes lit up. 'I bet your going to ask her to the ball!'  
'Nope. Why would I want to go with her? I would never go out with someone who is a studios prude with such a little sense of humour.' He said tightly.  
Hayley nodded sarcastically. 'Bet you were.'  
'No, I was...' James comment was cut off by a loud thump of a suitcase getting pushed through the portrait hole.  
James went over to help the poor person and picked it up.  
'Oh, Thanks for the help and...' Lily trailed off as she saw who had helped her.  
'Oh, it's you Potter. I can take it from here.' She grabbed the suitcase and started up to the stairs. James was confused; they had been quite close before she had left. She had even given him a hug and said 'Goodbye JAMES' when she had left.  
'What's got your wand in a knot?' James couldn't help but ask.  
'Nothing. Go away Potter. I don't have time for big-headed prats' She snapped.  
'Haven't had that insult for a while.' James was starting to higher his voice, and one off the first years had moved chairs so that he was further away from the couple, infamous for arguing.  
'I've said it before Evans. You need some new insults. What happened to 'your not that bad Potter?'  
'I remembered who I was bloody talking to.'

James looked like someone had slammed him.  
'Oh! Your not so perfect yourself!' They had reached a full shouting match now, and Hayley watched them in amusement.  
'I don't have time for this!' Lily started up the stairs again.  
'Fine! I won't ask you to go to the ball with me then.' Lily turned on him.  
'I wouldn't go if my life depended on it.' She shoved him backwards.  
'I haven't asked you!'  
'Guys! Stop!' Hayley gave them both looks that said 'Do anything more and I will hex you!'  
'James, why don't you just kiss her instead off shouting? I bet she likes you to.'  
Lily looked at her traitorous friend.  
'I won't allow him to look at me, let alone kiss me!' And with that, Lily flounced up the stairs.  
'She likes you, quite a lot' Hayley was watching James carefully.  
'If she liked me any more, she'd kill me!'

Scene 2.

Later that evening, James watched Lily send an owl to someone. Ten minutes later they replied.  
'Hayley, I'm going to the ball with Severus.' James looked horrified!  
'But you hate him! He called you a 'mudblood!' James shouted.  
Lily turned to face him.

'Oh? And calling me 'a studios Prude with little sense of humour is better? I am a mudblood James. I'm a mudblood and proud of it!'

'But that's over offensive! Why do you let him get away with things that you wouldn't let me?'

'He's my friend Potter.'

'Back to Potter, huh? Well fine. I couldn't care less.' James turned to look at the audience that had collected to watch.

'Oi! Bucky?' Hayley looked up from the gobstones set.

'Will you go to the ball with me?' Hayley sighed, her eyes flickering between Lily & James.

'Do I have to?' No answer. 'Fine.'

Hayley turned back to her game and James smirked at Lily, as he stalked out of the tower.

'Hayley!'

'What? The only way you can get me out of going with him is if you go with him.' Obviously bored of being interrupted she took her game and dragged Frank off with her.

Lily looked at one of her supposed 'best friends'.

'Bye then?' She called weakly to the empty door.

She walked up to her dorm where Hayley and Alice were so into their argument they didn't even notice Lily walk in.

'Hayley, hate to break it to you but its mine. I got it for my birthday from Frank'

'Alice, It must be mine because when was the last time we saw you wear 'black' makeup. I thought it 'portrayed dark inner soul' ?'

'Hey!' The two girls looked up at Lily. 'It's actually mine. It has a L on it.' She snatched the eye liner off the girls and walked off trying to find somewhere she could sulk in peace. In the common room was Sturgis Podmore and Hestia, her current boyfriend of the week.

'Lillllly' Hestia sang from the armchair by the fire that she was sat in. Or rather Podmore was sat in and she was on top off him.

'Hesssstia' Lily said in the same sing-song voice. Hestia climbed off Podmore and pulled her into a corner.

'I heard Snivellus was taking you to the ball.'

'You heard right then.'

'But James is supposed to take you! You perfect for each other, only having one of you is like have Romeo without Juliet, or having fish without chips, or Tweedledum without Tweedle-'

'I get the point Hest, and I take offence that you think of me as Tweedledee. James isn't taking me because everyone expects him to.'

'So? Who cares if they expect him to?'

'Me, I care!'

'Well you shouldn't!' With that Hestia pranced over to Podmore where he was pulled out of the common room.

Lily decided to go to an empty Transfiguration room where she could practise.

She walked down one of the many corridors, occasionally stopping to talk to one of the portraits.

'skuifartem' **(A/N skuif actually means 'please move' in Afrikaans)**

The portait of 'Hiccup the Useful' let her in and she took a step, landed on something squishy and ended up falling flat on her face infrount of whatever, or whoever, she had tripped over.

'Sorry!' A voice that Lily knew to well said. 'Lily?'

'Yeah' sheepishly she sat up, so she was almost face to face with him.

'Tying my lace infrount of the door probably wasn't clever.' She smiled his signature grin which quickly came off as Lily burst into laughter.

'You really - are stupid - enough to tie your - laces next - to a door! - You idiot!' She said laughing inbetween.

Lily's laughter filled the halls and James' soon joined it.

When they managed to stop laughing, Lily and James both spoke at the same time.

'I'm Sorry'

'It's just that everyone expects you to take me and.. and.. I just don't really know what I feel about that.' Lily carried on.

_**Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours? **_

'People always think James and Lily.'

_**Why do the neighbours chatter all day, behind their doors?  
**_  
'I know Lils. I don't understand why people always talk about us behind our backs.'

_**I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue.  
Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you.  
Don't throw bouquets at me **_

*'Happy Valentines Day Evans!' Fourteen year old James handed Lily a bunch of roses.

'Oh Lovely' Lily said sarcasticly. 'Something else to burn!'*

_**Don't please my folks too much **_

*'James Potter Sir' James shook Mr Evans hand.

'Lils, You got yourself quite a catch' Mrs Evans wispered to her.

'He's nothing but an acquaintance through school.'*

_**Don't laugh at my jokes too much  
People will say we're in love! **_

*'Why did the chicken cross the road?' Lily was saying, Alice shrugged.

'To get the Chinese mail! Do you get it?' James laughed from the other side off the table.

'That was hilarious Evans.' Lily looked confused at James before turning back to Alice.

'I don't get it either, I get the daily mail.'*

_**Don't sigh and gaze at me  
Your sighs are so like mine  
Your eyes mustn't glow like mine**_

*'Mr Potter? Are you listening?' James looked up, sighing as he tore his gaze away from Lily.

'Yes Minnie.'

'The tell me the answer.'

'Lily.'

'Lily's the answer?'

'Yes Minnie, she's the answer to everything.'*

_**People will say we're in love!  
Don't start collecting things  
Give me my rose and my glove.  
Sweetheart they're suspecting things  
People will say we're in love. **_

* James heard the knock on his door.

'James? Are you in there?'

'Waite a second.' James pushed everything, Lily's scarf, Lily's ear-ring back, the jumper he wore when Lily first hit him, ect. Under the bed.

'Come in' *

_**Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I.  
Why do y' take the trouble to bake my favourite pie?**_

*'I just made it James, do not finish it before Wednesday minim. Okay?'

James just nodded, his eyes watching the icing on the double chocolate, raspberry swirl with cranberries sprinkled on top. *

_**Grantin' your wish, I carved our initials on that tree.  
Jist keep a slice of all the advice you give so free.**_

*'The infamous Marauder, to scared to write L.E + J.P on a tree.'

'But Lils, if I cut myself and die, You will get the blame.'

'Yes, thank you James!'*

_**Don't praise my charm too much  
Don't look so vain with me **_

*James! That was amazing! How did you come up with such a prank?'

'Sorry Lily, A marauder never spills!' He winked and walked off.*

_**Don't stand in the rain with me **_

*The rain was falling heavily on her face, but she was smiling. 'James, no one will die if you stay out in the rain for a bit!'

'But I don't like getting wet!'

'Naar'wwww! Diddums, If you go inside I will never talk to you again!' Safe to say they both went to lessons the next day with colds.*

_**People will say we're in love!  
Don't take my arm too much  
Don't keep your hand in mine  
Your hand feels so grand in mine  
People will say we're in love! **_

*'Lily, come on!' He grabbed her hand and they walked down to breakfast self-consciously holding hands. They entered the hall to many 'No, Lily Evans Hates him' and 'James finally got his girl' or 'Noooo, I thought we had something'. Blushing, they quickly let go off each other and sat on different sides off the table.*

_**Don't dance all night with me  
Till the stars fade from above. **_

*'James, its past curfew.'

'What's the joy in being a prefect of you don't abuse the power?'

'That you help people! Duh!'

James dragged her out into the starlight sky. With a murmur off words the music started.

'Care to dance Miss Evans?*

_**They'll see it's alright with me  
People will say we're in love. **_

'I can't believe your going with Snape!'

'Oh yeah, about that James. I'm not really, and I guess going with you wouldn't be to bad.' She said, looking hopefully up at the one infrount of her.

Grinning broadly he said 'Consider it a date.' Before winking at her and walking out of the transfiguration classroom without a backward glance. Lily shook her head fondly, You couldn't help but love him.

A/N. Everyone and Everything you recognise (including Sturgis Podmore) belongs to J. except 'Hiccup the Useful' who is out of 'How to train your dragon' by Cassidy Curtis. And the song is 'People will say we are in love' sung by Laurey and Curly in Oklahoma. I'm pretty proud of my chicken joke so no dissing it ;) Thank everyone.

Please Review!


	6. F is for France

A/N. Heyy, I went to Portugal last week and wrote this while I was there. Enjoy, oh! And please review :D Thanks.

Not mine ;)

F is for France.

Sometime during winter holidays in 6th year.

Lily Evans, soon to be Diggory, jumped out of the taxi. Her engagement glittering on her finger.

'Amos, we're finally in Paris! She grinned at her surroundings, her eyes lighting up at the café.

'Yes, I should hope we are. I mean, you dragged me here the muggle way.'

'Don't complain Amos, it's more romantic. Don't you think?'

Amos turned so he was looking into her eyes and Lily stared back into his. They say your eyes are the windows to your soul, and when Lily looked into his eyes she didn't get butterflies in her tummy, the same way she did when she looked into a different pair of brown eyes. His hair, obediently sat on his head, didn't give her the same urge to touch it as someone else's. Her hand, fit comfortable in his hand, but it wasn't as perfect as it was when she was pulled to Charms by the hand of someone else. And when she knew she was to see Amos, she didn't get the same thrill as when she was meeting another boy in her year. This person was James Potter, but Lily couldn't see that.

'Lily, I couldn't not care less about how we got here. As long as we go home soon.'

Lily ignores him and grabbed his hand. Pulling him towards the French cafe.

'I'm not going in there, It's French' Amos grunted.

'That would be because we're in France. Duh.'

The café had stereotypes of French things on the wall. A man cycling, with onions around his neck. Mickey mouse, those people.

'Look! I had her signature on my wall for seven years.' She pointed at Minnie Mouse.

'That's great' he said sarcastically, scanning the menu.

Lily became quiet, and looked at the menu to keep her hands doing something other than strangling Amos for his weird behaviour.

'I'll have fish and chips with a coffee.' Amos said, leaning back on his chair.

'Come on Amos, get in the French spirit! I'll have snails and a sprite please.' She said, addressing the blonde who was stood waiting for their order. Amos winked at her as she left.

'Well,' Lily said. Getting the attention back on her.

'We're going to the art museum and then the sewer plan. Did you know that the sewers mirror the streets? We also need to go and see the-'

Amos interrupted her.

'I hate France.'

Lily stopped scratching in her notepad and looked at him.

'I hate that you drool over Madam Rosmerta, yet you still do. Anyway-'

'Give me your hand.' Confused Lily put out her right hand, pencil still balanced between two fingers.

He shook his head,

'No, the other hand.' She put out her left hand and he slipped off the ring.

'Lily. I want to thank you for allowing me into a girls mind and work out the best way to get Rosmerta to be with me. You also gave me the perfect way to get back at Potter. You gave me the one thing he wanted, but could never have.' He smirked at her.

'Oh, Did you think I actually liked you? Your not good enough Evans, you never will be good enough for anything other than using you. That's all Potter will do to you, you're just a red headed, ugly, nerdy prude. You couldn't get a good boyfriend if you tried.'

'You bastard!' Lily stood up, throwing the saltshaker at him, tears threatening to fall/

'You good-for-nothing, using, lying, immature big-headed, obnoxious prat!'

'Talking about me Evans?' James Potter strolled into the booth.

'I was visiting the relatives and heard you were here, so I came to say Hi. So yeah,' he dragged his hand through his hair. 'Hi.' He smiled at her, before turning to Diggory. He nodded at him.

'Potter' He nodded back.

'Well isn't this nice' Lily said, picking up her coat. 'I'll leave you two here bond. Bye Diggory, see you later James' She walked out, hoping that the tears would wait until she was away from both boys before the crept over their boundaries.

'What did you do to her?' James grabbed Diggory by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

'What's it to you?' Amos tried to smirk, but he was rapidly losing breath. James was strong, thanks to Quidditch. 'Do you know where Rosmerta is?'

'She's at Remus' house. His mother is cousins with her. Now tell me what you did to her?'

'Thanks Potter' He smirked. There was a crack as Diggory's hand met James' nose, James dropped him. Diggory Legged it, and James after him.

James scowled as he heard a crack, and a young boy say

'Mummy, that man just vanished.' His mother put her hand on his four head and whisked him away saying 'I'm sure he didn't.' Diggory would be in trouble with the Ministry now, James thought.

James knew that Lily couldn't have got far, and when he saw a bunch off people by the Eiffel tower he knew where she was. She must have apperated; with another crack (A/N There's so many cracks) he joined her on top of the tower. She was crying, James hadn't seen her cry since she got a letter from her sister saying her father had died and it was her fault.

'Lils?' Lily jumped before she worked out that James was sat next her.

'Do you want to tell me about it?' She didn't answer. James put his arms around her delicately; as if he was afraid she might break. She cried into his shirt, until the tears had subdued and the last hiccup had been hiccupped.

'In third year, you and the boys did a prank. You wrote

''James & Lily Potter''

On everyone's plates at dinner. That was the first time you went public about marrying me, and you told everyone to back off me.'

James nodded sheepishly. Wormtail had told him to do that, Padfoot and Moony had said not to, but James hadn't listened. He didn't think it was the best time to tell her that he still had one of the plates in his dorm at school.

'So at the end of fifth year, Diggory asked me out, I was thrilled because no-one other than you had done that since the plate incident. We went out for a bit, the girls all told me he was horrible. I think I kinda tricked myself into thinking I loved him. We got engaged and he still spent every date at the three broomsticks drooling over Rosmerta. Then I dragged him on my dream date. He told me I was ugly, useless, nerdy prude and he only ever went out with to get into a girls mind and to get back at you. That's all there is to tell.'

She looked up at James, and saw the blood. She gasped.

'You've let me cry into your shirt while you have blood everywhere. Episky.'

Once James face was cleared up and his shirt dry, Lily redid her makeup and allowed him to apperated her to the floor.

'Lily?' James asked uncertainly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear that had come loose.

'I know it might not be the best time, but would you consider going out with me?' When she didn't answer straight away he started stuttering.

'Oh Merlin Lils, I – I – I just th-thought th-that b-bec-beacause you were- you weren't-'

Lily interrupted, 'James, I would love to.'

James looked startled before he grinned. He tilted her head up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

'I've waited to do that for so long' He whispered.

So Lily got her dream date, just not in the way she imagined. James finally got the girl he had been after for years, and if you had been near Moony's house. You would have a smash as a blue vase was thrown in Amos Diggory's face.

'Out!' Rosmerta cried, 'Get out!'.


	7. G is for Green Ring

Not mine ;)

G is for Green Like an Emerald.

"I'm going to propose today," James said, looking up from his scrambled egg at the breakfast table.

Sirius grinned, Remus sighed and Peter looked excitedly as his friend pulled out a ring.

"Yeah! Go Prongs, gimme that," Sirius said, snatching the box from his hand.

The ring was a thin silver band and had emerald glistening from the top.

"Don't you think it's a bit…. Early?" Remus laid down the daily prophet and looked at him. "I mean, really Prongs?"

"Don't listen to him James. She's bound to say yes when she see's that ring." Peter squeaked, looking at Lily who was sat further down the table.

"Yeah Moony, how can she say no this pretty face?" James pouted and Lily happened to look up at that moment. He smiled at her and she gave a little wave.

He wiped his mouth and stood up walking down to where Lily was sat.

"Lily?" He tapped her shoulder and glanced up to where the maurauders were sat giving him the thumbs up.

She sighed, "Yes Potter." She turned to face him and opened her mouth in surprise as he went down onto one knee.

"Sonorus," He pointed his wand at his neck. "Lily," He took her by the hand and held the ring in the other.

"I know your probably confused right now. But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

People all over the hall gasped, and a held their breath in anticipation as to what she would say.

Slowly, she picked the ring up and everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them.

"It's a beautiful ring." She teirled it around her finger. "And you right, I don't quite understand why. But no Potter, What even possessed you to do this? I hate you, I won't even go out with you, let alone Marry you! Get that into your thick skull!"

She dropped the ring in his hands at stormed towards the door leading out of it.

"But, you waved to me!" He said.

She spun around, anger sparkling in her eyes.

"I was waving to Alice you prick. Levicorpas!" With that, she left James hanging in the air and stormed out. After the boys let him down her carried on eating his eggs as if nothing had happened.

"I told you not to." Remus said,

"She'll say yes next time." James said confidently, putting the ring back inhis pocket. Only to do the same thing in a few years time.


	8. H is for Harry

Not mine ;)

H is for Harry.

"So Lils," James slammed his books down on the table next to her. "When we're married. What's our first child going to be called?"

"Don't call me Lils. And how about triplets called 'NOT' 'GUNNA' 'HAPPEN'! Lily said exasperated.

"I quite like Johnny, and Peter. What I it's a girl? Should we name them after flowers as well? How about Rosie, or Asphodel, that's a type of Lily you know?"

"Potter!" Lily's shrieks were heard around the library.

"I will never, I repeat NEVER be having children with you!" She turned her back on him and continued to read.

"I don't think she liked Asphodel," Peter whispered from the other side of the bookcase.

"How about – "

"POTTER. Shut the hell up and leave me alone. When I have a child, NOT WITH YOU, he will be called Harry. Harry will hopefully never have to meet you!"

"You know Lils, I quite like the name Harry as well. Harry James Potter. It has a nice ring to it. What if it's a girl, Rosie Lil-" SLAM. James put a hand to his smarting cheek and pulled away the book Lily had been reading just in time to see her billowing robes flash around the corner.


	9. I is for Ink

_Lily_

**James Potter.**

Ink.

Lily Evans sat in the fourth row to the back, next to the window, in her transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. She was in third set, the only class she wasn't n top for. On Mondays and Wednesdays she had McGonagall and on Tuesdays and Fridays she had Cloudinia. James Potter sat in the fourth row to the back, next to the window, in his transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. He was top set and was taught by McGonagall on Tuesdays and Fridays and by Cloudinia on Mondays and Wednesdays.

'**Hey**' at the beginning of term was written on the table.

'_Haii, you alright?_' She had replied with. She didn't know who it was and for some reason she didn't want to.

'**I'm good thanks. Didn't expect anyone to reply**.'

'_Well, I did! Here I am_.'

'**Yeah, who are by the way? What year, initials'. I'll try and work it out**.'

'_L.E 5__th__ year._'

'**Same! I'm 5****th**** year to. Lily Evans? Didn't expect you to be rebelling by writing on desks**.'

'_You obviously don't know me then._'

'**Obviously not. I'd like to get to know you though.'**

During the year they sent multiple inky messages to each other during call. Until one day in March.

'_Who are you?'_

'**Oh, you know me.'**

'_Then tell me who you are.'_

'**How about I show you? Among with some other things.'**

'Is that you asking me out and implying something vulgar?'

'**Maybe, your still a virgin. Right?'**

'_I trusted you!'_

'**Lily?'**

'**Lils?'**

'**Come on! Talk to me.'**

'**Oi Evans!'**

'**Lily Evans!'**

'**Please!'**

'**I beg you!'**

Lily never spoke to her mystery writer again, or as far as she knew. But this is Lily Evans, and she can work anything out.

"Lily… Lily Lily Lily!"

"What James?" She laughed, putting her arm around her waist as he put his around her shoulders.

'You know I love right?'

"Yes, you tell me multiple times. I love you to."

"I know. Mistletoe." He said to the Fat Lady. "I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and she sat down to get out her books.

About half an hour later a piece of parchment hit her face.

'Lilykins,

We're going on a date tonight. Meet me at 8.00 at the fat lady and we'll go to the kitchens.

James xxxxx'

'Jamesiepoo,

Don't call me Lilykins. And do we have to? Can't we go to Hogsmeade or something?

Lilyxxxxxx'

'Lillers.

I'm sorry, don't call me Jamsiepoo. And Lily Evans, didn't expect you to be rebelling. Sound perfect.

James xxxxx'

When Lily received the letter, she recognised the 'didn't expect you to be rebelling.' James WAS the mysterious writer. Funny how things work out.

A/N I know, I have returned! And I'm on a roll! I thought the shorter ones were more effective, soooo they have shrunk! Please review, even a 'I Like It.' Will make my day! Thanks to xx Annabella Princess xx.


	10. J is for James

Not mine, Hestia's P.O.V

J is for James,

In any sane persons eyes, Lily Evans wasn't very fond of James Potter.

From highest tip of his scruffy hair to the sticker stuck on the bottom of his shoe was disliked by her.

She hated the things he said, the things he did, his Quidditch obsession, everything.

So the day she agreed to go out with him was a surprise for James, people were handing over money from bets. I myself gained 237 gallions, 56 sickes and 12 Knuts. I was very happy that I could buy those new boots in Hogsmeade.

The truth was, to Lily, it was all an act. When Snape had abandoned her, Lily had been lost. Her longest friend had gone, just like her sister had and Lily couldn't handle it. She began to think. We girls in the dorm realised long ago they were destined to be together long ago, but it took some time for her to understand.

She came into our dorm many a time saying

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Liam Smith this weekend" Or something. Lily was pretty, so she nearly always had good dates; at least we always reacted well.

"I'm going with Liam Smith this weekend." She said,

We all screamed, bounding towards her.

"No way!"

"What? The really cute Ravenclaw?"

"Ahhh! Who asked who!" We had shrieked at her.

"He came into the library and stood on one of the desk and without looking at me asked if the prettiest girl in the library would go to Hogsmeade with him. Loads of girls said yes and then he calmly climbed of the table and walked towards me and said, "I was talking to Lily." And I said yes." She blushed as we all 'Awwwed"

"I'm going with Peter Johnson this weekend."

"No way! He's a hotttie!"

"NO! He said yes?" That was I!

"Wait, what?"

"Hestia dared me to ask him out and he said yes."

"Oohh! Lily and Peter sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes - oof!" They put a sock in my mouth at that point.

"I'm going with Colin Daniels."

"Ewww… Lils, he's gross! He picks his nose." Me!

"But he's pretty good looking Hest."

"I guess, hey Lils! Can you ask him if he really has warts in the shape of a frog on his foot?" Me again!

"Ewww…. Don't do that! It'll completely ruin the date!"

"Don't ruin my fun Alice. It's bad for you." Yep, me again, just in case you couldn't guess.

"Guys, really? He's nice. He helped me with my transfig homework."

"Oohhh, so you're only going out with him so he'll do your homework? Sneaky." Guess who?

"Nooo…." She said, in a voice that obviously said 'Well Duh!'

"But, He gave Potter a black eye when he threatened him for going with me!"

It was always 'He beat Potter' or 'Stood up to Potter' or something else. So you can imagine are surprise.

"Guess what?" Lily shrieked, running into our dorm at stupid hours of the morning. We sat up, rubbing our eyes and yawning to see her bright-eyed sat cross-legged on the end off my bed. Looking the complete opposite from our bed headedness.

"What?" Alice

"What?" Hayley

"What? I guessed it!" I grinned as they all glared at me.

"Haha, Hest. My sides are splitting in your hilarity." Lils said dryly.

"I know. I do try my best."

"Anyway. I'm going to Hogsmeade with James."

"Oh, you came all the way from your heads dorm at 2.30 just to tell us your going to Hogsmeade with someone?"

"Which one?"

"NO FRGGEN WAYY! How? You're going with James Potter!" I shrieked.

Everyone went silent and slowly, Lily nodded.

"No Way!"

"Finally! It took you long enough!"

"Will you name your first girl Hestia? Hestia Lily Hayley Alice Potter! I likey!"

"Why am I last?" Alice pouted.

"Because, my dear friend, you are going to grow up and have little Alice and Franks running around. You're more likely to have a child then Hay. No offence" I added, glancing at Hayley.

"None taken.' She said, watching Lils. "What made you say yes?"

She cheeks heated up, nearly the same colour as her hair.

"Umm… well. I think I kinda started liking him during the summer while we were all at Hay's. And then.. I… umm…." She hesitated, looking into my eyes as if she wasn't sure what our reactions would be.

"It was in our common room… He was bored and I tried to entertain him... And then, well, then, umm…" She bit her lip. "I kissed him." She blurted out.

Aww, he kissed her. How cute, wait! What?

"You kissed him?" We all shouted at the same time, emphising on the 'you' and 'him'.

She nodded, chewing on her lip.

"OMG! Lils! That's amazing! He's one lucky guy!"

"Lily and James Potter, has a ring."

"We should throw a party!"

"Guys," Lily grinned at us. I was already planning the party. "We're not getting married!"

"Yeah, but Lils. You are going out with Potter, the guy you used to hate."

She smiled,

"It's James now"

James P.O.V

I was in that funny state between dreaming and being awake, y'know? Where your conscious, but no really. I could see the light streaming through my curtains and my eyelids. I must have left my curtains open, and my drapes. Although, I only did that when I was tired. Full moon was only last week, patrols were on Thursdays and Saturdays, and Sirius and I didn't have our night out until Sunday.

I shook the funny thoughts out off my head and carried on with what I would normally do. I pulled on my robes and brushed my teeth. I picked up the gel in the bathroom I shared with Lily and flattened my hair down. The front was slick to my scalp but the back was still scruffy after a few minutes so I gave up like I normally did and scuffled it up.

I headed down to the common room and saw that Lily was sat by the fire. She smiled at me, her tsavorite garnet (My mums favourite stone.) like eyes glistening as she made her way towards me.

"Morning James." She had started calling me James when we weren't in public. She kissed my cheek and slipped her petite hand into mine, pulling me outside the safety of our tower.

I remembered.

Lily, Me Being Bored, Our Kiss, Her Agreeing To Go Out With Me, Her Running Off To Tell The Girls, The Guys Reaction. Lily Evans was my girlfriend.

"James? Are you okay?" She looked at me with concerned eyes, and my heart skipped a beat as she said my name. I don't care if that sounds girly.

"I'm Fine Lily," I said truthfully. Loving how her beautiful name slipped off my tongue so easily and wondering how one girl could make me feel so happy.

"In fact, I'm so happy that the most beautiful girl in the world is going out with me, I could sing."

"James!" She gasped, faking heartbreak. "How could you double time on me?"

"Oh, I'm not." I cupped her face and pressed my lips to hers.

"James," She murmured.

I hope she never stops saying it.

A/N Tada! Not sure if I like this chapter or not. Anyways, 181 people have read my story and only two people have reviewed. Again, I thank xx Annabella Princess xx who really is a princess! And I'm not J..

Pretty Pretty Please, with sugar on top review!

Megan ;) xx


	11. K is for Knowing You

Knowing you.

He stopped living. Just to get to know you.  
He stopped hexing slytherins.  
He stopped sending first years the wrong way to see there confused little faces.  
He stopped the silly pranks and midnight wondering.  
He stopped dragging his hand through his so scraggy hair it was gorgeus.  
He stopped playing with the snitch.  
He stopped playing his guitar.  
He stopped the ongoing entertainment for students and teachers at Hogwarts.  
He stopped living. Just to get to know you.

She stopped living. Just to get to know you.  
She stopped giving out so many detensions.  
She stopped her OCD about where everything went in there common room.  
She stopped the tellings off about their rebbeliousness.  
She stopped nibbling the end of her quill with her plump rosy lips.  
She stopped raising her hand in class.  
She stopped singing.  
She stopped the ongoing inteligence and excellence for sutudents and teachers alike.  
She stopped living. Just to get to know you.

And they thought you didn't want to know them. Oh how you did.  
But they stopped living. Juat to get to know you.

A/N Sorry I havebt updated in a while. I looked over these and they're really cringy. I might redo some of the reall bad ones. But I'll try to update faster and I hope you enjoy.  
(For Kelsey, who may or may not read this)

Megan xx 


	12. L is for Laughter

Laughter.

His could be fake. The fake laughter had no magic. Normally the fake laughter was saved for girls who clung onto him. Telling him fake story's of there past failed realationships.  
But his genuine laughter was contagious.  
It started as a snort and errupted into a beautiful rich laugh that caught the attension off others.  
He smlied when he would laugh. A pure smile that represented all the pure beauty inside his not so pure mind. He is a boy though, he;s allowed to dream.  
His head would fly back as the deep rumbles came from inside his throat.  
His eyes, full of mischeif and excitment that a three year old might have, it was proof that he was just a boy caught up in a war to big for him. It wasn't the man who always knew what to do, who was in charge, who was brave enough to fight.  
His laughter let all the dreams and hopes into his eyes. The laughing eyes brought back young dreams of being a Quidditch player, the perfect family of seven children to make a quidditch team, a big house and a beautiful wife, surrouded by friedns and family. Not being afraid to let his children go play in hte local park.  
But what she liked best about his laugh, was that it was reserved for three people. Herself and Sirius and Remus. Ocassionly Peter would see, but who knows where he is these days?  
However, right now she couldn't care less.  
Right now he was laughing his beautiful innocentlaugh. At something she said. And she couldn't be happier. 


	13. M is for Mistletoe

Mistletoe

A/N I own nothing (including Hershleys) except from he laptop this was written on. Actually, That's a lie. This is my dads laptop. First time I've done full dialogue. Tell me what you think.)

"Christmas time,

Mistletoe and wine,

Children singing Christian rhymes.

With logs on the fire,

And gifts on the tree's.

A time to enjoy in the goo-"

"Sirius Black! Finish that sentence and I'll stick your wand up where the sun don't shine!"

"Ouch, touchy Prongs. Ol' Evans reject you again?"

"….."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Potter, Sirius? What are you doing out of hours?"

"Well, most majestic Lily-Off-Hogwarts, we-"

"Sirius Black, Call me that again and I'll stick your wand where the sun don't shine."

"I just said that. "

"….."

"He actually did Lily flower."

"….."

"I think she's glaring Pads."

"No jokes Prongs. I think I might skip this conversation."

"Sirius? Sirius Black, why can't a move?"

"Padfoot? Really?"

"BLACK! Get back here!"

"…."

"…'

"Ummm…. Happy Christmas and Merry New Year? And Thanks…. I guess…."

"Well, who want to be the same? I'd rather have little different things that make me different. They make a person. Like Remus always eats a muggle chocolate called Hershleys on the second Tuesday of a month, and Peter purpusly sucks the wrong end off his sugar quill. Franks always does his buttons bottom to top-"

"So do I."

"Well that's just weird. Anyway, Minnie always wears the hat tilted to the left and I-"

"I get the point Potter."

"…."

"…."

"….."

"…."

"James, you know –"

"HAH!"

"HAH! What?"

"You called me James."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did, and now you're blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are. Now your falling in love with me."

"No I'm not. Why would I fall in love with an arrogant prick!"

"Your words wound me. And it's because you love me."

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah Huh!"

(Insert page break)

"For Merlins sake Sirius. Are you just going to watch them argue?"

"Yeah, look at the pulsing vain in James' neck!"

"Leave him alone."

"Hestia! Don't tell me you eloped James and are going to run from Lily and I!"

"Wow, what a load of waffle."

"POTTER, SHUT UP!"

"Siri, I think we should send it in."

"Agreed Babes"

(Insert page break)

"Now Lily dearest. I think you know that you did it."

"Potter under no circumstances would I-"

"….."

"Gret rur fnaf fff fi mouff"

"What was that Lils?"

"Well now you have so kindly removed your hand from my mouth, I said 'GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY MOUTH!' Oh, Don't call me Lils."

"Whatever Lils."

"….."

"Fine, EVANS! Happy now?"

"As happy as I'll ever be around you."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Evans?"

"What now?"

"What's floating over our heads?"

"Don't you know anything? It's mistletoe…. BLACK AND JONES! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"How do you know it's them?"

"Well who else would it be? Plus they're giggling like school girls behind that coat of armor."

"Oh Yeah,"

"Don't wave, that completely ruins your hiding place. And coming over is even worse."

"Hey Lils, Prongs."

"Heya James, Lils."

"How come they're allowed to call you Lils but I'm not?"

"Because I like them."

"Are you saying you don't like me?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"OI! Lils & Prongs! You need to kiss and then you can move again."

"Sirius Black! You cannot leave me here and run away pulling my Best Friend with you."

"He just did Evans."

"No Jokes!"

"Was that sarcastic?"

"No, not at all."

"Was that?"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Potter, did you just kiss me?"

"Nope. What gave you that's impression?"

"Ewww…. You just took my first kiss."

"If it helps, that's my first proper kiss."

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"….."

"Well, if you look on the bright side. We can move now."

"Great. Umm… Bye then."

"Bye Evans"

"Umm… Potter? The tower is this way…..?"

"Oh yeah…"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Um.. Night then James."

"Lily? Did you just kiss my cheek."

"Go away Potter!"

"You did! Lily! Don't go to the girls dorms yet! Come back down the stairs!"

"Go away or I won't kiss you again."

"Night Lils."

"Don't call me that, I call down the stairs you say I cannot go up."

"Whatever, Night… Lils."

"….."

"Merlin Lily! No need to throw a pillow."

"James! GO AWAY!"

"I'm going Alice, sorry!"


	14. N is for NO

"Evans, can I sit next to you?"

"NO"

"You're nice. Evans, go out with me."

"NO"

"Shame. Pass the salt."

"NO"

"Are you even listening Evans?"

"NO"

"Hey Evans?"

"NO"

"Don't kiss me."

"NO"

"HA!"

"I mean no, I mean yes. Well, I won't kiss you!"

"But you said you would."

"Yeah, well you said you'd do anything I asked but you've never drowned in the lake."

"Your mean."

"I don't care"


End file.
